Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and in particular, to semiconductor devices with transistors whose threshold voltages are different from each other.
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial and other electronic devices. The semiconductor devices can include a memory device for storing data, a logic device for processing data, and a hybrid device including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, the semiconductor devices should provide a fast operating speed and/or a low operating voltage. To satisfy these technical requirements, the complexity and/or increased integration density of semiconductor devices may increase.